Cool Song
" | hình ảnh = CoolRap.png | ban nhạc = Candace và Jeremy | ban nhạc 2 = Candace và Jeremy | thể loại nhạc = Hip-hop, Rap | thời gian = 0:30 | bài kế trước = "The Ballad of Klimpaloon" (Candace) "My Cruisin' Sweet Ride" (Jeremy) | bài tiếp theo = "In the Empire | đoạn nhạc = 220 px }} " " là một bài hát ngắn được hát bởi Candace và Jeremy trong tập "Mandace". Lời bài hát Candace: Hello? Jeremy: Hey, Candace. I just wanted to thank you for sending over the pizzas. That was really cool. Candace: Cool! You liked it? Jeremy: It was awesome. So, we still on for the movies tonight? Candace: Cool! Jeremy: Cool. Candace: Cool. Jeremy: Cool? Candace: Cool! Jeremy: Cool. Candace: Cool! Jeremy: Cool! Candace: Cool. Jeremy: Cool! C-c-c-cool! Candace: Cool! Jeremy: Cool. Candace: Cooool! Jeremy: Cool! Candace: Cool! Jeremy: Cool! Candace: Arctic. Jeremy: What did you mean by that? Candace: Exactly what I said. Phiên bản thử nghiệm Theo lời của Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft, bản gốc của bài hát này dài hơn. Cô đăng phiên bản thử nghiệm của bài hát trên Tumblr. Cô cùng với đồng tác giả, John Mathot, hát bài hát.http://alikigreeky.tumblr.com/post/91780079794/here-is-the-song-demo-from-mandace-that-did-not John Mathot (vai Jeremy): Cool isn't something you get at the store, It's more and less, It's makin' progress And chillin'. Not lettin' things bother you. Aliki (vai Candace): Like what? John: Like that little hole in your shoe. Aliki: What else? John: The beat(?) in your car, hair tickling your nose If you chose to relax in some... John và Aliki: Green slacks! John: The only way to go Is down low In your chair Like you just don't care. It's... John và Aliki: Step out the way or just ignore me I'm good either way, 'cause I'm cool. It's cool all you want, but you just can't scare me, 'Cause you know I'm cool. John: You cool? Aliki: Cool is cool, it's icy, it's nicey No matter how you slice it, just take my advice it Put on a sweater, you'll feel better, extra toasty I like my toast with cheddar. Mmm. John: Ah yeah. Aliki: From your head to your knees, when I'm greasing my rhymes, They send chills right through your spine Don't be a fool, just keep it cool while my beats unwind You're like a snow and I'm a cone, Cool chillin' to the bone In the zone. John và Aliki: 'Cause it's cool. Step out the way or just ignore me I'm good either way, 'cause I'm cool. It's cool all you want, but you just can't scare me, 'Cause you know I'm cool. John: Well, yeah, that's cool. Wanna get something to eat? Aliki: Let's get some ice cream. John: Aw, yeah. Bản dịch Candace: A lô? Jeremy: Này, Candace. Tớ chỉ muốn cảm ơn cậu vì đã gửi pizza. Cái bánh thật tuyệt. Candace: Tuyệt! Cậu thích nó à? Jeremy: Nó rất ngon. Thế, tối nay chúng ta sẽ đi xem phim chứ? Candace: Tuyệt! Jeremy: Tuyệt. Candace: Tuyệt. Jeremy: Tuyệt? Candace: Tuyệt! Jeremy: Tuyệt. Candace: Tuyệt! Jeremy: Tuyệt! Candace: Tuyệt. Jeremy: Tuyệt! T-t-t-tuyệt! Candace: Tuyệt! Jeremy: Tuyệt. Candace: Tuuyyệệt! Jeremy: Tuyệt! Candace: Tuyệt! Jeremy: Tuyệt! Candace: Bắc cực. Jeremy: Ý cậu là gì vậy? Candace: Giống như điều mà tớ nói thôi. Thông tin cơ sở *Bài hát được hát trong phần hậu kết của tập phim. *Bài hát thứ hai mà chỉ có Candace và Jeremy hát. ("Do Nothing Day") *Bài hát thứ hai mà Candace chơi ghita bass. ("I Love You Mom") *Bài hát cuối cùng được Jeremy hát. Sáng tác Phiên bản chính thức *Sue Perrotto *Dan Povenmire Mã BMI #18222329 Phiên bản thử nghiệm *Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft *John Mathot Nối tiếp Cước chú en:Cool Song Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 4 Thể_loại:Bài hát được Jeremy Johnson hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Candace Flynn hát Thể_loại:C